Last Sacrifice My Way
by Vampirefan16
Summary: Is this the beginning or the ending for Rose? Rose is on a dangerous mission to save her life and find Lisa's lost sibling.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I am a huge fan of the Vampire Academy world as well as Richelle Mead. I wanted to try to write what I thought would happen in her next book Last Sacrifice. I do not own anything. I am just doing this for fun. Please tell me what you think.**

CHAPTER 1

"They execute traitors", Abe's words still echoed in my ears. It's been almost a week since the hearing. But he had a plan. Abe had to have a plan. He had said the hearing wasn't important and that I wouldn't go to trial so he had to have something planned. He had better, my trial is in a few days, and I have nothing. I couldn't take this; I had to get out of here. Lisa needed me; I had to live for her. If I died she would go crazy. I paced around my prison cell, unable to calm myself. I punched the wall. Now I slightly understood why Lisa cut herself. The pain of my busted knuckles took my mind off the emotional pain I was feeling. I stared at the blood dripping from my hand; it slowly trickled down my arm to my elbow. I wondered how they would execute me. Would it be a stake to the heart, a hanging or something more humane like euthanasia? I doubted it would be anything humane; they probably do not take pity on Royal traitors.

"Rose?" a voice I hadn't expected to hear brought me out of my morbidity. It was Dimitri. He was only allowed down here because he was a guardian. The rest of my friends had tried, many of time to no avail. I was glad though. I didn't want them to worry about me.

"Hey comrade" I whispered, too engrossed in the sight of my blood to give him my full attention.

"What have you done to yourself?" He looked really concerned.

"I punched the wall"

He disappeared up the stairs and then came back with a first aid kit and a wet cloth.

"Give me your hand, Rose." I walked over to the bars and stuck my arm through. He wiped away my blood and then wrapped gauzes around my knuckles.

"Why did you punch the wall?" he asked while applying the tape around the gauze to my battered hand. His touch was amazing. It was fascinating how gentle his hands were when he touched me. Everything about him screamed tuff and lethal; except his hands, even though the skin was not soft or smooth.

I quickly brought myself back to reality. I couldn't let myself get lost by this man anymore. It was time that stopped fighting and chasing him. I was tired. Not just tired of the rejection, even though his rejection of me felt terrible in itself, but I was tired of the disappointment. I finally answered him

"Because it felt good" I whispered between gritted teeth.

When he finished I brought my arm back into the cell, he just stared at me.

"What do you want Dimitri? Why are you here?"

"Everyone is concerned about you, so I came to see how you are doing."

"And how do you think I'm doing Dimitri? Do I look good? Do I look crazy yet?" I said holding back angry tears. There was no way in hell I would cry in front of him.

"You always look good Rose" I rolled my eyes at him. I knew he was lying. I knew I looked like hell. Jail will certainly do that to you.

"And what about the crazy part? Do you think I'm crazy?"

"No, I don't think you're crazy. I think you're scared."

I turned my back to him "I'm not scared for me, just for Lisa." It wasn't a lie. She was my number one priority now. I had to keep her safe and I couldn't do that behind these damn bars.

"Rose, nothing is going to happen to you. The court will figure out who really did this. I promise I will never let anything happen to you." At least he didn't think I was a murderer.

"You can't promise me that Dimitri." I said and turned back around to face him "You know exactly what this court is capable of, if they want me dead I will be." My anger was growing.

"Don't say that!" he gripped the bars of my cell, his control finally slipping.

"Why do you care anyways Dimitri? It's not like you love me anymore. I see it in your eyes now. I didn't before. I am nothing but a huge mistake to you." I spat at him

"I will always protect you Rose." That was his grand comeback… he would always protect me? I didn't need protection. I can handle this on my own. I am Rose Hathaway damn it.

"You just worry about Lisa, you're her guardian" I spoke calmly making my words sound more meaningful.

He didn't respond, he just looked into my eyes for a long moment and then left.

I didn't sleep at all after he left. I just kept thinking of Lisa and death and trying to escape… my mind went on and on. I paced in my cell unable to rest my body or my mind. I was filled with so much anger and I didn't really understand why. It was almost like the side effects of spirit but more intense. The pain I felt in my head and heart were driving me crazy. I ran my fingers threw my hair, barely noticing the pain when I pulled out a few pieces. I continued to pace my cell. I felt like a caged animal. I had to get out.

"Guards!" I yelled. Three guardians came to my cell door.

"I want to go to the prison gym" They had to take me. I was allowed three hours a day in the gym, a shower, a meal and bathroom breaks. But that was it.

The guards cuffed me and led me to the gym. The equipment was outdated but it would work. I started jogging on the treadmill. I concentrated on my movements, trying to block out the million thoughts running through my head. When jogging didn't work I started running. I ran as fast as I could. The anger fueled me. I felt the burn in my lungs, but I liked it. If I was going to get myself out of here I would have to be strong; stronger than anyone. If I was going to help and protect Lisa I would have to be unbreakable. If I was going to save myself against the world I would have to be dangerous and that was my goal. I ran as fast as I could for the whole three hours.

It was all I could do to not collapse after I got back to my cell. I held my face under the small faucet in my cell. I liked the pain I felt . My mussels hurt worse than my heart and that was good. When the pain of my body started to diminish I felt the anger rise in me again. I started doing pushups. I have no idea how many I did I lost count after one hundred and two. When my arms wouldn't lift me anymore I moved on to sit ups. I continued like this until I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore and then climbed on my hard ass cot and went to sleep.

Every day for a whole month was the same routine; wake up eat whatever crappy food the guards brought me; go to the gym for three hours to run, lift weights or climb rope; go back to my cell and continue with pushups, sit-ups, lunges and everything else I could accomplish in my limited space. I knew my body was changing drastically. I was bench pressing one hundred and fifty pounds now and running ten miles without really getting out of breath. I knew I was almost ready, I had to be, time was running out.

Adrian visited me pretty often in my dreams. He was worried about me. Not just because I was locked up in this hell hole but he said that my aura was completely black now. It made since to me, it matched the way I felt. I felt the darkness, I held onto it. It was making me stronger. I had to be strong. I tried not to visit Lisa much, but sometimes I was still pulled into her head. Like the time Adrian told her about my aura, she got scared and pulled me right in.

"Her aura is completely black now Lisa. She has changed." I felt Lisa's worry she looked over at Dimitri. I still felt the love for him deep down somewhere but I had buried it. Along for the feelings I felt for Adrian. I couldn't be weak now. I had to protect Lisa.

"What do you mean Adrian?" Dimitri asked.

"It's like she's angry" Adrian told them "and distant she will hardly even talk to me when I visit her" Adrian's eyebrows were furrowed. I hardly ever saw him so serious.

"Well maybe I need to heal her; if she is sick then I can fix her." Lisa said standing up from the couch. She was determined. "They have to let me down there, Rose needs me"

"They won't let you down there Lisa" Dimitiri answered

"I'm not sure this is something you can heal" Adrian answered. I pulled back out of Lisa's head.

Abe showed up the next night. I jumped up from my bed when he called my name.

"Zemy" I greeted him. I noticed the worry in his features. He had bad news.

"Whats wrong old man?" I asked. I wasn't worried at all. I had a plan I was just waiting on the right time to execute it.

"You're trial date has been set" he said with a grim expression. I gave him a nod

"When?"

"In two days, Rosemarie. I have contacted every person I know to get the charges dropped but the court is too corrupted. They plan to execute you." It was the first time I had ever heard Abe anxious. This was not a surprise to me. Abe had already warned me about my execution. I kept my cool. Which I think worried Abe a little more.

"Abe you have to get Lisa down here, today. Then I need you to contact Sydney tell her to be ready to meet us in Las Vegas in a day. Then of course you need to make travel arrangements. A jet would be the best way." Abe listened to me and then nodded. "Can you do this Abe?" I asked him

"Of course Rose, but how do you plan on getting out of here?"

"Leave that part to me"

Lisa and Dimitri walked down the hall a couple of hours later. I heard his intake of breath when he saw me. Did I look that bad? Mirrors weren't allowed. I listen to Lisa's thoughts as she walked down the hall way. _Oh my god Rose. Are you ok?_

"I'm fine Lisa" I told her as she and Dimitri came to a stop in front of my cell doors. "Do I look that awful?" I said giving her a sly smile and walking over to the bars of my cell

"Rose you actually look good. That's why I am worried, I was thinking you would look weak or sick."

"You have been listening to Adrian too much"

_I've missed you so much Rose, Your trial is in a couple of days and your dad said you wanted to see me. You had better not be saying goodbye to me Rose, so help me!_ Lisa said through our bond

"When have you ever known me to give up Lisa? I would never turn my back on the people I love" I hoped Dimitri caught the double meaning. He just continued to look at the floor.

I felt relief wash over Lisa

"I need you to do something for me Lisa."

"Of course anything Rose!" Lisa immediately agreed.

"I need you to make me another spirit infused ring. I need a disguise" I whispered to her, I didn't want Dimitri to know. I couldn't trust him completely know that he is a guardian once more. Her eyes went big and a huge smile lit up her face. She nodded.

"Give it to Abe; tell him to bring it to me. Do not leave your room tomorrow and do not tell anyone else about this"

She nodded once more and gave me a hug through the bars. I looked over her shoulder at Dimitri; he was staring at me as well. I eyes made contact for a moment and then I looked away. I didn't need any distractions now.

Lisa and Dimitri left now all I had to do was wait.

Abe returned the next morning and handed me a ring wrapped in a handkerchief. I put it in my pocket. I didn't need it now.

"Is all our plans in order Zemy?" I asked

"Of course they are Rosemarie" I hated my full name and he knew it. I just smiled at him

"Good. I will see you in a few hours then. Have a car waiting for us outside of Lisa's building around 4am"


	2. Chapter 2

**The wonderful Richelle Mead owns the Vampire Academy world! **

**Chapter 2**

An hour or so after Abe left, the usual five guardians came to escort me to the gym. I had developed a routine with them to my benefit. I watched them open my doors while I stood on the far side of the cell like they had instructed me on my first day. Two guards entered my cell; one approached me with handcuffs, while the other stood in front of the cell door. I allowed him to handcuff me and escort me out of my cell. All five guardians surrounded me as we all made our way to the gym.

"So how much weight are you pressing now Hathaway? I have seen you through those weights around in the gym like they weigh nothing."

I usually didn't speak to anyone, but this guard had always seemed nice to me. I think he had always tried putting an extra piece of bread on my food tray for me and anyone who gives me extra food is a friend in my eyes.

"Around 105" I lied, I didn't want them to know exactly how strong I had become. It's always good for your opponent to underestimate you.

"Pretty good for a chick I guess." He responded laughing. I gave him a small smile in return

We finally made it to the gym. This was it. I knew exactly what would happen next. The guards would lead me into the gym, two would escort me away from the door and one would un-cuff me. Two guardians would guard the door and one would wait in the hall way. I had to render all of them unconscious before they could call for back up.

As soon as guardian one un-cuffed me I elbowed him right in the temple knocking him out cold. I was on guardian two before he even knew what happened, it only took a knee to the groin and a knee to the nose and he was out as well. By this time the two guardians at the door had noticed and one was advancing on me, while the other stayed back and blocked the door. Guardian three ran toward me and lunged, but I easily blocked him and landed a kick in his gut. I didn't give him time to regain his balance before I jumped on his back and got him in a choke hold. It didn't take long before he was out as well. I turned to guard number four just as he was reaching for his radio. I couldn't let him call for back up. I would never get out of here if he did. I grabbed the stake off of the guardian I had just rendered unconscious and threw it. It pierced his radio, and unfortunately his hand. He screamed out in pain. I ran up to him and knocked him out as well. I felt bad for him. I peeked through the window on the door. Unfortunately guardian number five was on high alert now. I saw him running down the hallway stake in hand. He burst through the door like some sort of over rated badass that he thought he was. I would enjoy this. It didn't take much I jumped him from behind, being sure to keep the stake away from me. I took the butt of my stake which I had taken and knocked the fifth guardian in the head. He was out. The whole fight took about two minute's total. I had to get moving though. I had no idea how long these guys would stay out. I slipped the spirit charmed ring on my finger and ran out of the gym. I made my way down the hall way without seeing anyone.

I made my way to the front of the jail. I knew I would have to walk out the front door. I really hoped Lisa's ring worked. I opened the door that lead up to the main floor. I was met by two guardians.

"What are you doing down here?" one of the guardians asked. I didn't have time for excuses. I walked up to him and punched him right in the temple knocking him out. The other guardian grabbed me from behind so I head-butted him in the nose and elbowed him in the gut. That got him off my back. I landed a roundabout and he collapsed on the ground out cold. I stole his keys to open the door. It opened up to the office and just past that was the exit doors. It was day time. The sun never looked so beautiful to me; it had been weeks since I had seen it. I tried not to get too excited; I still had to get out of here. I calmly walked past the guardians sitting at the office desk. Obviously Lisa's ring was working because they did not react at the sight of me. I walked right through the front door.

As soon as I was out of sight I ran as fast as I could to Lisa's apartment. Since it was day I didn't see anyone. I banged on her door; she opened it immediately like she had been waiting just on the other side. I felt relief wash through our bond. I gave her a smile and walked in. She shut and locked the door behind me.

"Oh my God Rose! I have been a nervous wreck!"

"Yeah I know" I replied laughing a little. I was on a high from my escape.

"Lisa we don't have time to catch up and talk right now. You need to pack, and I need clothes too. I also need a shower."

She ran to her closet and tossed me a duffel bag.

"I thought you might need this. I am also already packed too."

"Great. Abe will be waiting for us in the front of your building in twenty minutes. Please call Christian and Adrian. Ask them to come to your room right now. I need to talk to them and you of course."

"Sure" she started dialing numbers.

I grabbed some underwear a pair of jeans and a black tank top and headed for the shower.

Unfortunately I didn't have time to really enjoy my shower. I quickly dressed and then brushed out my hair. I glimpsed at my reflection in the mirror while brushing my teeth. I had dark circles under my eyes and I was pale, which was no surprise to me since I hadn't seen any sun in at least a month.

I heard the front door open and close. I pulled myself into Lisa's head. It was Christian and Adrian. She hadn't told them I was here yet. Deep down I felt she was worried about how they would react. If they got caught helping a dangerous criminal then they would be in jail too.

"So what's up? What do you need to tell us that is so important?" Christian asked

I was about to open the bathroom door to walk out and greet them but there was another knock, more like banging actually. My heart went to my throat. Shit! What if they found me?

Lisa walked calmly to the door and opened it. It was Dimitri. He looked panicked. His guardian mask was nowhere in sight. Very interesting, I thought. Either he was panicked because he thought I might be in danger, or because a supposed murder that held a grudge against him was on the loose. The thought of that made me laugh.

"Dimitiri. What is wrong?" Lisa asked

"Rose has escaped. Adrian jumped up from his seat. He had a huge smile on his face. Christian looked like he was in shock. They hadn't moved a muscle. I thought now would be a good time to make my presence known. I walked out of the bathroom and leaned against the door frame. No one noticed me. They were all listening to Dimitri.

"They have no idea how she did it. At least eight guardians were taken down, and she just disappeared."

"Actually it was only seven" I spoke and all eyes turned to me "But who is really counting, right?" I said with a smile. I walked back over to my duffel bag that was sitting on the bed and zipped it up. I still felt all the eyes on me. Finally Lisa spoke.

"This is what I needed to tell everyone." She said in a small voice. She sounded a little scared. "And Rose has something to tell us."

Adrian practically ran over to me when he was able to move, and grabbed me up in a tight hug.

"Little dhamphir. I have missed you so much. My dreams do not do you justice." He whispered in my ear.

"I've missed you too." I replied. "We have to hurry though" He let go of me but grabbed my hand instead.

"Queen Tatiana left me a mission. I can't go into details right now because there is no time. It involves Lisa and her family." I gave Lisa a small smile. I felt the curiosity and worry through the bond. "Lisa and I are leaving. I promised I would not leave you behind again." I looked at Lisa and she had tears in her eyes.

"Adrian…" I started but he interrupted.

"You are not saying good-bye to me Rose. I am coming with you whether you like it or not." He grabbed me by my forearms and shook me lightly. I could have easily broken away but I didn't. I let him hold me. I would soon be breaking his heart.

"I'm not going to tell you that you can't come, Adrian. But I've changed; I can't have a relationship with you right now, if you come then do it for Lisa, not me."

Adrian looked deeply into my eyes, I could see the hurt in his but mostly it was worry.

"I'm coming too" Christian said "You might need my mad skills" He said breaking the silence and flexing his muscles. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever flamey"

It was time to go. "We have to go" I grabbed my duffel bag and threw it over my shoulder and then grabbed Lisa's as well.

I headed for the door but Dimitri blocked my way. He held out his hand to me.

"I will take those" he said gesturing to mine and Lisa's duffel bags.

"I think I can handle them Guardian Belikov" I answered with no emotion. "Are you gracing us with your presence on this trip?" I asked him sarcastically.

"I will go to protect Lisa. I owe her at least that."

"Of course you do." He looked at Lisa like she was a saint. At least I knew she would be protected on this trip. My feelings didn't matter now; I had to complete this mission for Lisa. She comes first. I slipped Lisa's spirit ring on my finger once again before walking out the door. I had no idea what I looked like, nor did I care as long as I didn't look like myself.

A black SUV was waiting outside for us just like Abe had promised. However, Abe was nowhere in sight. He must be meeting us at the air strip. It probably wouldn't look right for all of my closest friends and my lawyer to be leaving court right after my escape. I got in the SUV right behind Lisa and Christian. Adrian followed me in and then Dimitri got in the passenger's seat. We made our way to the Court gate. I was silently praying to myself that we made it out. Lisa might have to use compulsion… or Adrian. If things got really bad I would just take these guardians out as well. Either way I was going to get out of Court. The guardian stopped us. Abe's guard rolled down his window and handed the Court guard a couple of papers. The Court guard looked over the papers and then looked inside the SUV. He nodded his head once and then opened the gates. We drove off toward freedom.

"What was on those papers?" I asked

"Orders for Lisa, Christian and Adrian to leave court, with a dangerous criminal on the loose we had to get your closest friends out of Court just in case you tired to contact them." Abe's guard laughed while he told me this. "Before you ask, Abe compelled the office lady yesterday to give us these orders and told her to forget about it." Okay, my Dad was a genius but there was no way I would tell him this. His head is already big enough.

It did make me curios though. I wonder who I looked like, maybe another guardian. Before I had time to reach for the mirror Dimitri answered my thoughts. We always seemed to know what the other one was thinking.

"And of course the Royal Moroi always travel with a feeder and that's where you come in Rose" Dimitri said to me with a smirk on his face. I reached over the back of the driver's seat for the rear view mirror. Sure enough I looked like some drugged out feeder with ugly blond hair and pale skin. I glared at Dimitri and then at Lisa. She looked back at me apologetically. I took the ring off my finger and placed it in my pocket. I might need it later but now I was safe enough behind tinted windows.

I laid my head back on my seat, trying to relax. I felt a headache coming on. I expected it being as we were not in the wards now so I tried blocking out the pain and the ghosts. However it seemed as the further away from court we got the worse my headache got. I started rubbing my temples hoping to ease the pain some. It didn't work. The pain kept coming stronger and stronger with each beat of my heart. It felt as if my head would explode. I opened my eyes and seen black shadows around me. I gave a whimper of pain and closed my eyes again.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Adrian asked concerned. He pulled my hands away from my face. I couldn't answer the pain was becoming unbearable. Why couldn't I block this out? I have done it so many times before… Why was I having so much trouble this time? The pain rose and peeked then rose some more. I was sure I was going to die. I heard Adrian and Lisa screaming for Abe's guardian to pull over. I needed to find out what his name was.

"I can't pull over; we have to get to the air strip. They will be looking for her." He said. Then I heard someone else screaming… oh wait that was me. I dared a peek one more time; I looked up into Adrian's worried eyes and then blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything Vampire Academy!**

**Chapter 3**

I was standing in a completely white room. It was very bright and I was alone. Damn it! I am dead, I thought. I started walking, looking for something, anything. But there was nothing. I don't know how long I walked hours; minutes… finally I gave up and sat on the floor. How was I going to get out of here? I thought to myself. I had so much stuff I needed to do. I saw something move in the corner of my eye. More like materialize. Shit! I'm in Hell

"Rosemarie Hathaway" she spoke

"You're Majesty" I answered while getting to my feet. "So is this Hell?" I asked sarcastically. Queen Tatiana actually laughed.

"No, this is actually all happening inside your head. Who would have thought that your head would be such a blank canvas?" she asked with a smile on her face.

I couldn't help but laugh at this. "So the Queen does have a sense of humor." I replied.

"There are many things you did not know about me Rose. But we do not have time to chit chat. There are things that you must know."

"Like who killed you?" I interrupted

"Yes."

"So who was it?"

"When I give you this information you must keep it to yourself, it will hurt those around you who had nothing to do with my death or your incarceration. I believe I can trust you Rosemarie, otherwise I would not tell you.

"I swear I will not tell, until the time is right. They have to pay for what they did to you." The Queen nodded in agreement. She spoke the killers name almost in a whisper. I could not believe my ears.

"Danielle Ishkov?" I questioned. "How?"

Adrian's mom did this. Poor Adrian he will be devastated when he finds out.

"It doesn't matter at the moment. You will figure it out; we are running out of time." She said in a hurry. "You must find Lisa's brother; others are looking for him as well. If you do not find him Lisa will not be able to take her rightful place on the council but more importantly Queen."

"What?" I asked. "Lisa will be Queen?"

"Only if you succeed at this task, Rose."

Tatiana started to fade slightly. "Where is her brother?" I asked quickly.

"You're on the right track." Then she disappeared completely along with everything else.

I opened my eyes. I was on a plane. Someone was holding my hand. It was Adrian, he was asleep. Then I noticed a new ring on my finger. I started to take it off.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Dimitri said. He was sitting on the Isle across from us.

"And why not?"

"All I know is that ring made you stop screaming" It had to be a spirit ring.

"Lissa? I asked him

"Yep" he said popping the 'p' and looking back down at his book.

"Where is she?"

"Her and Christian are asleep a few isles up."

"And Abe?"

"He's driving the plane"

My eyes got big and Dimitri smirked. "Yeah I know" he said. This was the first decent conversation Dimitri and I have had since he was turned back to a Dhamphir. I let go of Adrian's hand and stood up, I was a little light headed, but felt okay.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To find something to eat" I said rubbing my stomach. He smirked again.

I took a step into the isle but lost my balance. Dimitri grabbed my arm to steady me.

"Sorry" I apologized "I'm fine, just lost my balance."

"Are you sure?"

I just nodded and walked to the back of the plane. I hated feeling weak. Food would help me. I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten… no wonder I was light headed. I sure as hell didn't need his help. He's not here for me anyways, he is here for Lisa.

After digging around I finally found a pack of crackers and an apple. I leaned against the small counter and ate while thinking about what Tatiana had told me. Did that really even happen? Or was I just dreaming? Well I had nothing else to go by so it was a start. Abe came over the intercom

"Fasten your seatbelts, we are descending. Welcome to Las Vegas" He said. I smiled to myself. Abe never ceased to amaze me. I am happy to call him my father.

I walked back to my seat and Adrian greeted me with a lazy smile.

"I am glad you are recovered little dhamphir, you really scared the hell out of us you know?"

"Yeah, sorry about that, but I'm a freak remember?" I said and shrugged my shoulders.

Adrian laughed. "You are definitely strange" I hit his arm gently, I thought but he winced anyways.

As soon as I was off the plan Lisa bombarded me with a huge hug.

"Oh my God Rose! I didn't know what was wrong with you, then Dimitri reminded me about the last time this happened on a plane… I thought you had learned to block out the ghosts?" she asked

"I thought I had, but I just couldn't this time. I don't know what happened." I responded truthfully. "Thanks for the ring Lisa"

"Anytime Rose"

Abe made is way out of the plane and I greeted him with a hug. I think this caught him off guard. It was way out of character for me, but if it wasn't for him I would be dead now.

"Thanks old man"

"You're welcome daughter" I smiled at him "Let's get to safety and then we all can have a little chat." He told me.

"Where will we be staying" I asked

"At my house just outside the city" Abe answered "it will be much safer there, with the wards."

We didn't have that many guardians, considering the number of Mori we had. Abe had three guardians of his own, and then there was Dimitri and I. If it were up to me each Mori would have at least two guardians. Suddenly I was very anxious to get everyone behind the wards. I got into the SUV right behind Lisa and we made our way to Abe's house.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything Vampire Academy**

**Chapter 4**

Predictably Abe's house was a mansion. It reminded me of an oasis in the desert. We pulled through the massive gates, which I expect marked the wards, to a gorgeous stucco mansion. It was ivory with brown trim and a red tile roof. Various drought tolerant plants surrounded the house along with a few water fountains. It was beautiful. The inside was even more stunning. As I walked in the massive wooden doors I was greeted by another water fountain. This one had three white stone tiers. It was beautiful. Marble floors adorned the entry way and a grand stair case just beyond the fountain. I was in awe.

"Abe this place is amazing" I told him, as I stood looking around in wonder.

"Thanks, but this is your place now too, Rose" he said smiling at me.

I couldn't believe that something like this could belong to me… well my family that is. I had never been one to care about money or belongings. I just got by with the necessities, unless Lisa insisted on buying me something.

"Close your mouth Rose, something might fly in their" Christian said giving me a smirk. "This place is awesome though" he added. For once we agreed on something.

We all had the same reaction to the mansion. After a tour around a bit, I quickly picked out my room from the other eight bedrooms and headed straight for my bed. I had to get all my thoughts organized before I had a talk with everyone.

First I would explain to everyone why I had to break out of jail, other than the obvious of saving my head. I would have to break the news to Lisa about her father's affair and half sibling. That was going to be hard. I had to make sure Abe was able to contact Sydney, and get as much information from her as I could. Hopefully Lisa's sibling would still be in the area, but if not we would find him or her quickly before someone else tried to. Then I had to figure out how Danielle Ishkov murdered the Queen and framed me for it. I had to keep this information to myself, which would make the task even harder.

Something else that made me anxious is why I couldn't block out Queen Tatiana before… why had it been so much more painfully than the last time? Was it because I was using the darkness, keeping it inside to make me stronger? If so, that was a side effect I would have to deal with. I took Lisa's spirit induced ring off my finger and put it in my jean pocket. I was behind the wards now, no pain come to me. I immediately felt the darkness start to consume me. But I used it to my advantage.

I headed down stairs I needed to talk to everyone. I didn't know how much time we had before news of Lisa's sibling got out. We couldn't waste any time. Abe was talking to one of his guards; his name was John I think.

"Abe, sorry to interrupt, but I need to know if you were able to contact Sydney."

"It's fine Rose. Yes I was able to contact her. She will be joining us here first thing in the morning."

"Good. Thanks old man."

"So are you going to tell us what this entire operation is about Rosemarie?"

"I suppose I should, since we are on a very strict schedule."

Everyone met us in the large living room. I didn't know how to go about telling Lisa this news. I wasn't sure how she would react. Knowing her she would blame herself and take to cutting herself again. I would make sure the bond stayed opened to me, so I would know her feelings. Everyone was waiting for me to speak.

"Okay, so as you all know the Queen left me a job to do." I got the letter out of my pocket and handed it to Lisa. I wanted her to know before anyone else. She read the letter, and then read it again. I felt the hurt she felt and the betrayal. I could understand why she felt this way. But what I couldn't understand was why she felt it toward me.

"How dare you Rose" She stood up and got in my face "How dare you bring out my father's skeletons in front of everyone, for your own good."

What was she saying? For my own good? I was doing all this for her. So she could have the life that she wanted. I would probably die saving her. The darkness rose from my stomach into my chest.

"For my own good Lisa? What the hell are you implying?" I was only able to get out a whisper for fear that I would lose my temper.

"How is this going to help your case? You still don't have any proof that you didn't kill the Queen. There is no reason to ruin my family name."

All our lives were on the line and she was worried about ruining her family's name? That did it. I took a step closer to her, my anger radiating off my body. No one noticed but Dimitri.

"What is going on Rose?" Dimitri asked, while pulling Lisa back a few steps. He knew I was losing my control.

"Nothing" Lisa spoke.

"Lisa, please tell me you are not the selfish royal snob that you are acting like." I said through gritted teeth. "Surely to God you can figure out why it is so important for you to find your brother or sister."

The room filled with gasps and "whats" but I didn't answer. I was still trying to get through to Lisa.

"Don't you understand Lisa?"

"The quorum" Dimitri stated

"Ding, ding ding ding" I stated imitating a winning buzzer.

"Oh God Rose! I totally forgot! I am so sorry."

"So Lisa has a sister?" Christian asked.

"It appears that way. My friend Sydney, whom is an Alchemist, is meeting us here first thing in the morning to show us the files that someone stole on your father a few weeks ago. It's probable that we are not the only ones that know about this, so that puts us and your brother or sister in even more danger. We need to get as much information as possible from her, and then get to your sibling before someone else does. I have a feeling whoever killed the Queen had something to do with those files being stolen."

I felt worry through the bond.

"So my Aunt left you this mission?" Adrian asked.

"Yes. She sent me this letter through Ambrose."

"But how do you know it's real?" Adrian asked while investigating the letter.

"I spoke to her also" I replied.

"What? When?" Abe asked. He looked shocked.

"Earlier today" I answered indifferently.

Abe gave me a "you're crazy look".

"Shadow kissed, remember? I can do things that others can't."

"Is that who contacted you while you were passed out from pain?" Lisa asked.

"Yes" I looked over at Adrian. I wanted to make sure he was holding up okay. He had been through a lot too. He really did love his Aunt.

"Did she say anything else? Like who killed her?" Adrian asked.

"No" I lied. My eyes looked over at Dimitri on their own accord. His eyes narrowed at me. I think he knew I was lying. "Maybe she will visit again" I added.

"Well then, until morning then…" Abe said standing up. He disappeared up the stairs.

"Yeah, a stiff drink and a bed sound great to me. Goodnight everyone" Adrian said and then headed for the stairs as well. He stopped in front of me. "Goodnight Rose" he took my hand in his and kissed it gently. He never called me Rose. I hoped he was okay. I would check on him later.

"Goodnight" I responded.

I looked at Lisa and Christian. "I am headed to bed also, Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Rose" Lisa said. "I am sorry for before" she blushed and gave me a hug.

"Don't worry about it Lisa, we are all wound up right now. I just want you to know that I would never do anything to hurt you or your family's name. You are my sister Lisa."

"And you're mine" she responded.

I headed for the stairs. When I got to my room I decided to take a shower before getting into bed. Traveling always makes me feel dirty. After my shower I put on an oversized t-shirt Lisa had packed for me and lay in my bed. I was almost a sleep when there was a knock at my door.

"Urgh" I said throwing back the covers and stomping to my door. It was Dimitri. Damn, I knew he knew I was lying.

"What Dimitri?" I asked rolling my eyes

He entered my room and shut the door behind him. "Rose I know you were lying earlier. Who killed the Queen?"

"I was not lying. I don't know who killed her and even if I did you would be the last person I would tell."

"Rose, this is not a game!" he yelled at me "quit being childish and tell me now."

Before he knew it I was inches from his face. "Don't you dare talk to me like that. I'm not the one being a child right now, you are. And as for playing games, that has your name written all over it, because you sure as hell played me." I left the room before he had time to respond. I needed to check on Adrian. He looked upset earlier.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I knocked on Adrian's door. I heard him banging around on the other side and cursing. He finally opened the door.

"Little dhamphir. What can I do for you at this late hour?" he asked as I walked into his room

"I just wanted to check on you. You seemed upset earlier."

"Well, you're aura tells me you are upset now, so why don't you start?" he asked.

I did not want to talk to him about anything that was bothering me at this moment. I might let something slip.

"You first" I said

He laughed without humor "Little dhamphir, don't forget I can read aura's. I know when I am being lied to. You lied about knowing who killed my Aunt. You know who did it, and you haven't told me."

Shit. I can't tell him. It would break him if I did. Then again he might not even believe me. I sat down on his bed and motion for him to sit beside me. He did reluctantly.

"Please don't hate me Adrian." I paused "There are things I can tell you and things I just can't. Not because I don't want to, because believe me it would be a huge burden off my chest. There are things we have to do first, things I still have to figure out." I waited for him to say something, when he didn't I continued.

"I'm going to need your help, Adrian. There are things that only you can help me with." I didn't want to tell him that he would be helping me convict his mother of murder. I had to keep him close; he might have any type of information that could help my case. I felt awful for betraying him this way, but I had no choice.

We sat in silence for a while. Finally he reached out and grabbed my hand.

"I trust you, Little Dhamphir. I will stay as long as you need me."

God I felt like shit! He was such a good friend to me and if I was completely honest with myself I knew I love him. But my feelings don't matter now.

"So what is troubling you?" He asked.

"Urrgh!" I said as I flopped back on his bed. "Everything!"

Adrian lay beside me. "Tell me about it"

"There is too much to tell" I said with a small smile. I looked over at him. His eyes were boring into mine, like he was trying to find something.

"What are you looking for Adrian?" I asked

"I already found what I'm looking for, she just doesn't see me"

Tears welled up in my eyes so I turned my head to look at the ceiling.

"You have no idea what I see Adrian or what I feel."

"Then tell me"

I looked back at him "It doesn't matter Adrian! The only thing that matters right now is getting Lisa on the council and keeping her safe. She is more important than you realize."

"You matter too Rose."

God he just was not getting it! I felt the darkness come over me. I was off the bed in a split second and heading for the door.

"So what are you going to do Rose? Leave when things start getting complicated? When people start asking the hard questions? You take and take from me, but you give nothing in return."

I stopped dead in my tracks. Had he just said that to me? The darkness grew darker. Maybe he was right. I would give him what he wanted.

I walked slowly back to the bed and crawled my way up into his lap. His face was priceless.

"So what do you want in return Adrian?" I purred in his ear.

"I don't want anything that you don't want to give."

I pushed him back roughly on the bed.

"I'll give you what I can" I whispered and then kissed his ear all the way down to his lips.

"Rose the darkness is all around you" he said against my lips. I pulled back slightly

"It's a part of me Adrian, take all or nothing" I attacked his lips again. He didn't complain.

I gave my body to him. I pleasured him in ways he had never been pleasured before. Even though he was a more skilled lover than me, I let the darkness take control making our night together fierce and animalistic. Every touch, kiss or lick he placed was like fire across my body. However, on the inside I was numb and cold. I closed myself off emotionally. There was only one person that had ever been able to wake me up inside, except his love had faded leaving me bare but dominate. I waited for Adrian to fall asleep until I returned to my room. Sleep came to me effortlessly and dreamless.

The next morning I woke to the smell of coffee brewing. Coffee was a necessity that I missed extremely while in incarcerated. I dressed for the day in jeans and white button up shirt. I ran my brush through my hair a few times, brushed my teeth and applied just enough makeup. I rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen to get my morning caffeine fix. A certain Alchemist was sitting at the breakfast table reading the paper.

"Hello evil creature of the night" Sydney greeted me.

"Good morning" I said with a huge smile on my face. I was really happy to see her again. We had become good friends during my time in Russia. "It's really good to see you again Sydney."

She looked up from her paper. "It's good to see you to Rose." She looked genuine. "I just wish it was on better circumstances." She added.

"Yeah well, you know me. I am always in some kind of mess it seems."

"That's true" she smiled

"So, straight to business" I paused "I need to see the files that were stolen from your headquarters plus any other information you can get me on Eric Dragomior and a possible mistress."

Sydney's face reviled her shock. "How did you know about that Rose?"

"It doesn't matter how I know, I just need the information. Can you get it?"

"Well seeing as how your father is my boss and he has instructed me to get you anything you need then I don't have a choice in the matter. I will get you everything I can"

"Thanks Sydney. How long will it take?" I asked

"Give me a couple of days"

I was hoping she could get me some information today, but I would take what I could get.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I ate a quick, sugar loaded breakfast and then went to find Abe. I found him in the study.

"Hey old man" I greeted him

"Hello Rosemarie" he knew I hated my full name, just as much as he hated me calling him old.

"I was wondering if I could use your computer. I want to do some quick research"

"Of course you can Rose. What is mine is yours" he added with a smile and retrieved his laptop from his duffle bag.

I sat down at the desk and pulled up a search engine. I typed in Eric Dragmoir. I found nothing on him, which didn't surprise me really. Our world was a secret. One article caught my eye though. It was the news article of the crash. I clicked on it. There was a picture of the mangled mess of steel and a tree broken in half. I scrolled down.

"_A tragic car accident leaves only two survivors" _the headline read. Images of that night replayed in my head. I remember Lisa and I were talking about our plans for the weekend. Andre was teasing us, I can't remember about what though. Lisa's dad was driving; her mom was in the passenger seat. They were holding hands. Lisa's mom looked back at us three and smiled. The next thing I remember was hearing screeching tires, a bright light and then I felt an excruciating pain rip through my skull. I heard screams. Then I blacked out. I awoke on the pavement. Lisa was bent over me crying. Andre was lying a few feet away, blood covered his face. Lisa's parents were still in the car, I ran over to help them out, but they were dead. I heard Lisa's earsplitting scream behind me. I turned and caught her right before she hit the ground. Everything else became a blur; I must have gone into shock. Sirens, red and blue lights filled the night; along with Lisa's sobs.

I pulled myself back to the present. I returned back to my search engine and searched for "Vegas Strip Clubs". I would start there. I knew Lisa's dad had a reputation in this town as a "ladies man". Adrian and I had found that out on our last trip here. Tonight I would go out and find any information on Eric Dragmoir that I could. Someone around here would know something… I hope.

"Abe"

"Yes?" he answered looking up from some paper work.

"Could you send one of your guards out to pick up a few things for me?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"A disguise."

A few hours later I was looking at my reflection in the mirror. I hardly recognized myself. My long brown hair was now cropped just below my chin and jet black. My eyes were a deep blue a contrast from my brown ones. I assumed it was Lisa that had been banging on my door all day. I had not spoken to her or anyone else except for Abe and his guard Ivan this morning. I knew she would try to stop me from doing this. I dressed in the clothes that Ivan had picked up for me. He must have gone shopping at an army surplus store. I looked ready for battle in my black jeans, leather corset, and black jacket and combat boots that came all the way up to my knees. It was certainly easy to hide my stake. Lisa was banging at my door again. I felt her through the bond. She was worried about me, even though Abe had told her not to. She had talked to Adrian earlier. He had told her about our night last night. She was curious as well. Adrian was someone I didn't want to deal with right now. I already had too much on my plate. I went to open the door for Lisa after I was dressed and prepared for the night. At first glance she didn't recognize me.

"Rose?"

I walked passed her and headed down the stairs. I didn't want to hear how bad I knew I looked.

"Rose! You cut and dyed your hair!" she called from behind me "WHY?"

"I needed a disguise of course" I said rolling my eyes turning to face her.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"I'm going out tonight; I need to find some information while we are waiting on Sydney." I think she was still in shock about my new look. I left her standing there and headed into the kitchen. I needed a snack before I went out. It's hard to fight on an empty stomach. Dimitri was sitting at the kitchen table eating a delicious looking turkey sandwich. He had only taken one bite out of half of it. He didn't look up when I came into the kitchen. I reached to help myself to the other half of his sandwich. He smacked my hand away and then caught his first glimpse of my new look. His eyes went wide.

"Roza, what have you done?" while he was distracted I grabbed half of his sandwich and then walked to the fridge to get a drink.

"What you don't like it comrade?" I asked. If he was going to use my nickname I would use his too.

"You cut all your hair off"

"Yeah and dyed it. Oh and look at my eyes" I stood right in front of him so he could get a good look into my eyes. We were nose to nose "Pretty huh?" I liked the new color of my eyes, but I knew Dimitri was partial to my brown eyes.

"I prefer the brown, but yes pretty" he said with his accent growing more distinct as he whispered.

I took a bite of his sandwich, effectively ruining the moment. I smiled. He rolled his eyes and sat back down at the table.

"Where are you planning on going dressed like that?" he asked right as Lisa walked in with Christian and Adrian in tow.

"Yes, where are you going dressed like that?" Christian asked.

Adrian's eyes were looking me up and down. He walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I couldn't help but look at Dimitri. His eyes narrowed just the slightest bit, but then he looked away.

"What have you done little dhamphir?" Adrian asked while holding my face in his hands.

I jerked away. "I did what I had to do"

"Don't get me wrong, it looks good, but very different." Adrian amended.

"Good. I am different"

"I know" he responded but looked at me painfully.

"Where are we going tonight Rose?" Lisa asked.

"You are not going anywhere, but I am going out to some of the night clubs. Maybe I can find some information from some of the local dancers…"

I didn't want to say too much to Lisa about this, I knew the thought of her father with another woman broke her heart.

"You can't go alone" Adrian said looking at the floor. I let out a huff of breath.

"Yes I can, and am! I broke out of prison by myself. I think I can handle a night out on the town by myself. Plus who's gonna stop me?" No one spoke at first. The he had to.

"I am" Dimitri said. "It's too dangerous. You have to watch out for strigoi and guardians, and if someone follows you back here you risk all of us being exposed."

"Dimitri is right Rose, you can't go alone." Lisa said "Dimitri please go with her" she added. Dimitri didn't know what to say. I cut in.

"Lisa Dimitri should stay here with you. He is your guardian. I can handle myself."

"Rose, I hate to remind you but every time you have been out on your own you have run into trouble… please let Dimitri go with you."

"FINE!" I gave in. I knew she was right. I do have a knack for finding trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own anything Vampire Academy. I also want to thank those who have taken the time to read my story and review. This chapter might be considered Rated M.

Chapter 7

I insisted on driving. Abe's car was badass! It was a brand new Dodge Challenger. Hemi of course, top of the line. The black paint reflected my image perfectly. I still couldn't get over my new look. At least I matched the car. Dimitri didn't put up much of a fight about me driving. That was a good decision on his part. I took off down the freeway heading toward the middle of the Vegas strip.

"So you and Adrian huh?" Dimitri asked. I gave an incredulous look and turned the radio up to drown him out. "Them Bones" by Alice in Chains was playing. The song harmonized my mood. After about twenty minutes of driving double the speed limit I made it to my destination. I pulled up to the valet. I handed the keys over and passed the guy a fifty.

"If you bring it back to me safe I will give you double when you get back."

"Yes ma'am." He said while looking me up and down "I'll take extra care of her"

Poor guy was trying to flirt with me. He couldn't have been more than seventeen. He was tall and gangly and had an acne problem.

"I'm sure you will" I told him seductively. Dimitri rolled his eyes at me and shook his head.

"You know he probably got off in his pants" I said after we got out of ear shoot.

"Did you really just say that?" He asked laughing

"Well you seen him, I was just stating the obvious" I said

"You always do Rose. And in that poor guys defense I think any male would be thinking the same thing, you look very…" he paused thinking of the right word "sexy tonight".

"So does that include you Comrade? Do I get you…" I paused like he did, pretending to find the right word "excited?" I don't know where my bravado came from, but I liked fucking with him.

He laughed out loud and gave me a taste of that beautiful smile of his. "Roza you never cease to amaze me."

"You didn't answer my question"

"Nor am I going to"

"So that's a yes" I said as we walked into the club. The music was blaring I couldn't hear anything over it. I looked at my surroundings. It was the first time I had came to a strip club. A woman was dancing on the stage with nothing on but a diamond studded thong. It looked really comfortable… NOT! Dimitri grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back out the door before I even realized it.

"Rose! You didn't tell me we were going to a strip club." He looked mad and embarrassed, but mostly embarrassed. "When you said club I thought… you know… just a night club."

I laughed at his expression. "You didn't ask! Plus you have seen a naked woman before, don't you remember?" I liked putting a little salt in his wound.

"Yes I remember!" he shouted angry, but still embarrassed. "It's just uncomfortable being here… with you." I rolled my eyes

"I told you that Eric Dragomir had an affair with a dancer, I wasn't talking about ballet. Plus don't call me Rose. Someone might hear you." I said looking around to see if anyone noticed. "Call me… Marie" it was part of my name anyways. "So can the all mighty comrade handle a strip club?" I asked sarcastically as I walked back in. He followed me, I guess he could.

There was a new song playing and a different dancer on the stage. I tried not to look at her. To be honest I was a little uncomfortable myself, but I would never let Dimitri know. We walked around a little scoping out the place. I decided my best bet for finding out something was just to ask. I walked up to the bar, Dimitri came up beside me.

"Comrade you're gonna have to give me some space. No one is going to get close to me with you on my hip all night."

"Fine I will be just over there" he pointed to the corner.

I nodded and he walked off. The bar tender asked me what I wanted to drink. I couldn't order anything with alcohol because I wasn't twenty one yet. Just as I was about to say a water, a tall dark haired Moroi man came up beside me.

"We will have a shot of tequila" he answered for me. I didn't complain. I didn't really like tequila but whatever.

He held out his hand for me to shake "Vincent Badica, and you are?" he asked

"Marie" shit he was a royal. I hoped he didn't recognize me.

"Very nice to meet you Marie, so where are you from?"

"Here" I answered the first thing that popped in my head.

"So do you dance here to? Because I would really love to see that show"

What an ASS! "No, I'm not that type of girl" I replied.

"So what type of girl are you?"

I smiled instead of punching him. "Wouldn't you like to know?" turning my Hathaway charm on. "Do you come here a lot?" I asked.

"As often as I can, when I can escape the mistress"

What a dog. Unfortunately it reminded me of Lisa's dad.

"You remind me of someone that I use to know he was a frequent visitor as well"

"And who might that be?"

"You probably don't know him. He died a few years ago. Eric Dragomir"

"Oh you're not one of his old girls are you?"

Well he just confirmed what I had hated to accept. Lisa's dad was a cheater.

"Who are you calling old?" I asked "So you did know him?"

Vincent laughed "Yeah I knew him, bastard" he laughed again "He could walk in the room and the girls just flocked to him. I'm sure his money had a lot to do with that. Got killed in a car wreck not too long ago, it's too bad. But he did have it coming to him; I heard he had gotten mixed in with some bad people."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard he made some bad deals, one rumor was he was even working with strigoi"

What? I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Maybe Lisa have a lost sibling wasn't the worst of our worries.

"What kind of deals?"

"Well I don't really know. But I heard it had to do with bloodwhore trafficking."

I felt like my gut had been kicked. I wanted to puke. I had to keep my composure though.

"That happens?" I asked. I felt so naïve.

"Unfortunately it does. Word has it that Eric and his partner was selling to the strigoi."

"Partner?"

"Yeah, he had a partner. Just broke out of prison not too long ago."

Oh my god! Victor. I had to be.

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"Well let's put it this way, what happens in Vegas doesn't always stay in Vegas" He took his shot of tequila and I followed him. It was smooth going down my throat, but felt like acid when it hit my stomach. I felt sick. I didn't think it was from the drink though. I looked around for Dimitri. I found him still standing in the corner only he wasn't alone. One of the dancers was attempting to sell him on a lap dance, she practically naked. If he had looked uncomfortable earlier then he looked mortified now. If I was in shock and physically ill I would have laughed, but laughing was the last thing I wanted to do right now.

I left Vincent standing at the bar; I motioned for Dimitri to meet me at the door. He looked relieved.

"We have a major problem" I told him once we were out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own anything Vampire Academy.

Chapter 8

"What do you mean?" Dimitri asked me.

I kept walking and he followed me. When I was around the building and out of sight I turned to him.

"Evidently Lord Dragomir was into business other than politics."

"Like what" Dimitri asked. He was in full guardian mode of course.

"Have you ever heard of blood whore trafficking?" I whispered

Dimitri didn't answer. He brought his hand to his mouth and slid it to the back of his neck. In his eyes I saw many things. Guilt was one of them. Of course, I thought. He was a strigoi, he had heard of this.

"You have" I stated and turned my back to him and started walking to find the car. I knew that Dimitri had done many terrible things while he was strigoi. He couldn't help it so I forgave him, but the thought of him being with another hurt deep down. I shuddered at the thought.

"I'm not proud of it Rosa, I told you there were many horrible things that I…."

"Save it!" I interrupted. "It doesn't matter now. All I want to know is who is involved and if Eric's past is going to cause anymore problems for Lisa." I finally found the car. I jumped in and started the engine. Dimitri got in the passenger's side again.

"Rose, this is very hard for me to talk about…" he started but he stopped when I punched the steering wheel.

"Damn it Dimitri! Don't you understand what this means? Eric was not who we all thought he was. He has caused so many problems for Lisa, some we don't even know about yet. I have to know anything you know about this." It was the first time I have ever been so mad at him. I literally wanted to punch him in the face. He was being so selfish.

"I don't know who is in charge!" he yelled back at me. "They just came to me, to my room at the mansion."

"Galina?" I asked

"Maybe, I don't know. She said they belonged to us. We would get new ones ever so often. I guess she bought them."

I wanted to puke. The thought of owning a human being was just disgusting. Using them for sex and them selling them again after they were high from the bite, it was evil. Just like a strigoi.

The ride home was quite. I knew I couldn't tell Lisa about this. She would go crazy. I needed to take this one step at a time and find her sibling first.

"Don't tell Lisa anything about tonight, if she asks tell her we didn't find out anything." I told Dimitri when we pulled into the drive way.

"Of course I wouldn't tell her Rose." He sounded defeated. I knew his past was so hard for him. He was such a good man and the things that he had done while in his strigoi state still haunted him.

I parked the car in the garage and turned off the engine. I wanted to say something to him, but I didn't know what. So in true Rose Hathaway style I said the first thing that popped into my head.

"Don't worry about it Dimitri, I still love you."

Okay maybe that wasn't the best thing to say.

"Why?" he yelled. His voice echoed in the cement garage. "Why do you love me Rose? After all the things I did and the things I am still doing? I was with other women, a lot of them. Not that they complained, they wanted it. They wanted the bite, just like you did." He paused but his voice still rung in my ears. "I killed people. I have innocent blood on my hands and you sit here and tell me not to worry about it? That you still love me?" He laughed without humor "I don't love me!" he whispered but it had more of an effect than his screams. He had angry tears in his eyes, but they never fell. He got out of the car and left. I sat in silence for a moment and then hit my head against the steering wheel.

After a moment I got out of the car and decided to take a walk around Abe's estate. The stars were beautiful tonight. The moon was so full; it looked as if I could reach out and touch it. Abe's estate was very remote. The closet neighbor was at least ten miles away. There was no traffic or loud neighbors; just the sounds of crickets and frogs that had made a home in the fish pond behind the house. I sat down next to the pond.

I don't think my mind or my heart can handle any more bad news. I didn't want to believe that Lisa's dad would be involved in something so terrible. I didn't want to think about Dimitri being a part of it either. At least Dimitri wasn't his self during his indiscretion. I was weak. I let him turn me into a blood whore. He said so himself. Of course I fought him in the end, but there was a time where I had actually considered joining him in his evil state. But I'm not the same person now. I'll never be that weak again.

I heard someone approaching me. It was Adrian. He came and sat next to me.

"Hey little dhamphir"

"Hey Ivashkov"

"Don't you think we should be on first name basis after last night?" he asked smiling and wagging his eyebrows at me. I couldn't help but laugh. With all the problems in my life right now this seemed so trivial.

"I could call you something worse" I warned him. This time he laughed. He lay back on the grass and sighed.

"Or something like The Sex God" Adrian said laughing. I rolled my eyes and lay next to him. I was glad that it wasn't awkward around Adrian now. The sex had been amazing. But it was just sex; I didn't feel any strong connection like I had with Dimitri.

"I do have to hand it to you Adrian, you were very… satisfying." I said with my man eater smile.

"As were you" he said kissing the back of my hand.

We sat in silence for a while, watching the stars and listening to the crickets and frogs. It was peaceful.

"So what did you find out? I know something is bothering you."

"I don't want to talk about it; it was just some stupid rumors."

"You know you can tell me anything."

"Yes I know and I trust you too, but my brain can't handle thinking about it anymore for tonight."

"Okay then, what do you want to talk about?" he asked

I took a deep breath, and then sighed "I don't know"

"Okay…" he thought for a moment "What's your favorite color?"

I gave him a skeptical look and rolled my eyes "Why do you want to know my favorite color?"

"Just tell me"

"Why?"

"Well, we did sleep together last night, I would like to know a little more about you little dhamphir"

I laughed. What a stupid question. "Umm" I thought. Did I even have a favorite color? "I guess red" It was the color that looked the best on me. I would have said black but I didn't want to sound too depressing.

"Red huh?" He asked. " I would have thought black"

"And why did you think it would be black?"

"Because it goes with your aura"

"Well what's your favorite color?" I asked defiantly.

"Black" he responded automatically

I laughed out loud again. It felt good. Adrian was a really good friend, and I did love him very much. Maybe I could open myself up to him a little more. I mean I had already had sex with him last night but it was more just a physical thing than emotional. I think he felt the same way, but he never complained about my commitment to him. He knew I was complicated.

"What are you thinking little dhamphir?"

"I was thinking about you" I told him honestly

"Really?" he sounded surprised.

"Yes. Why?" I asked

"You're aura had a little pink in it. It's the first time I have seen that in a long while" he stated

"Are you constantly looking at my aura Ivsahkov?"

"Lately I have been. I am worried about you." He took hold of my hand again and started drawing patterns on my palm. I knew he was worried about the darkness.

I dropped his hand and turned on my side facing him "Don't worry about me" I whispered to him. My hand acted on its own, I reached out and placed my hand on the side of his face. He placed his hand on top of mine then kissed my palm. God this man was almost perfect. Why did he love me so much?

"I love you little dhamphir" he spoke right on cue. Instead of responding to him I reached down and gently kissed his lips. Our kiss turned a bit more passionate when he brought his hand to the back of my head and wrapped his fingers in my hair, pulling me securely against him. So many thoughts were running through my mind. Could I give myself to him fully? Could I make love to him? His other hand traced my hip down my leg to my knee. He hitched my leg around his hip. Maybe I could do this. Then one word entered my mind; Dimitri. I pulled away.

"I'm sorry Adrian" I said sitting up. I felt horrible. My eyes started to sting, but I held back my tears.

Adrian sat up next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry about it" he whispered and then kissed my cheek. I felt my heart breaking. I couldn't even give myself fully to a man that I loved because of Dimitri. He had ruined me. I felt the darkness trying to creep in. I tried to block it; I didn't want to take my anger out on Adrian. He deserved nothing but my love, something that I couldn't give him. I couldn't block it, the darkness was too strong. I felt myself start to tremble with anger and hurt. Adrian noticed the change.

"Calm down little dhamphir, you're trembling" he said stroking my hair.

But I couldn't. I started to get up. I was going to leave before I hurt Adrian, but he wouldn't let me. His arms locked down on me. I fought against his hold.

"No, please stay with me" he begged. I could have overtaken his hold on me, but something in his voice made me stop. It was desperation. "Don't let the darkness take over Rose"

The darkness was vibrating through my body. I tried again to fight it, I wanted to be normal and love him like he deserved. But I couldn't stop it. It was like my body and mind was acting on its own. I had pulled the darkness to me so many times that now I couldn't block it out when it came. So instead of blocking it I embraced it. I felt it wrap around me. I was high on the numbness that it brought. I felt no pain or apprehension. Before Adrian realized, I was straddling him and removing my shirt and then my bra. I pressed myself firmly against him. I decided he had on too many clothes I started to take his shirt off him, but he stopped me.

"Wait little dhamphir" he said holding my wrists at my side. His eyes trailed to my breasts once more, I could see his desire. He wanted me. He shook his head.

"This isn't you; the darkness is in you again." Dimitri had once said those words to me, before he ripped my heart out. I called on the darkness a little more.

"So what, I know you want this Ivashkov. I'm giving it to you, take it" I whispered in his ear. My tongue traced down his neck. I knew his resolve was slipping when he let out a deep moan. I finally got his shirt off him. The sight of his body only aroused me more. I pinned him against the ground with his hands above his head. I think he tried to fight me, but his effort was weak.

"What is it Ivashkov? Don't you like a woman on top?" I asked teasing him.

"Yes, I usually do but like I said before, this isn't you."

I ignored his comment and started taking off my jeans. As soon as my hands had released his he grabbed me tightly and rolled us over so that I was pinned under him.

"I need you little dhamphir" he said looking deeply into my eyes, like he was searching for something.

"Then take me Adrian, please take me" I said grinding my core against his bulge. My physical need for him was excruciating. I wanted to feel him; I wanted him to touch me.

He kissed me so fervently I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. My body ached for him. He kissed his way to my ear.

"I want you to little dhamphir, so so badly, but this isn't you." He kissed my neck. "I'm sorry" he said then pressed his fangs into my neck.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Vampire Academy

Chapter 9

I was standing on the porch at the ski lodge. I knew this was an Adrian dream. I looked around and found him leaning against the building.

"Hello little dhamphir"

"Hey. Why are you invading my dreams this time Ivashkov?" I asked taking a seat on the porch swing that had appeared.

"I just wanted to make sure you were not in a coma"

"Why would I be in a coma?" I tried to remember what had happened but my memory seemed so hazy.

Adrian reached out and touched my neck. I felt a sting from his touch, I winced. I remembered now he had bit me. I pushed his hand away from me. Then I saw the bruises on his wrists. They were perfect finger marks.

"Adrian" I paused "Did I do that to your wrists?" I started to remember what happened. I had gotten out of control.

"It's okay" he soothed me, taking me into a tight hug.

"it's not okay" I said shaking my head and backing away from him. "You should stay away from me, you should hate me!" I was getting hysterical. "I'm so sorry" I sobbed. It was the first time I had cried in front of him. He looked taken aback.

"Rose, please don't cry. I can't handle it. You should never cry."

But I couldn't help it. All the pent up emotions were making their selves known now and poor Adrian was the one to suffer again. Adrian, however never complained. He held me until the tears stopped.

"I'm so sorry Adrian" I spoke when I was able to speak again. My voice broke though.

"Like I said before little dhamphir, it's okay. It was actually kind of nice having you attack me, like a dream come true." He laughed. "But I couldn't take advantage of you again… I shouldn't have let you do it before, but I was weak. I wanted you so bad… I'm the one who should be apologizing to you."

"My only regret was hurting you" I whispered.

"I'm sorry for biting you without your permission, but if I hadn't of rendered you unconscious I don't think I could have stopped myself from taking you again."

"So I'm unconscious?" I asked.

"Well, sort of, but at least I know you are okay. You will wake up."

"That's good" I said laughing.

We sat in silence for a moment.

"I think you should let Lisa try to make a stronger ring to keep the darkness out." He finally spoke "It can't be good for you."

"No, I need the darkness. It keeps me strong. I just need to be more careful about using it and learn how to block it out when I don't need it."

"I don't know little dhamphir I think…"

"I will not quit using it Adrian, so don't ask me too" I interrupted. Everything started to fade.

"You're waking up" Adrian said and then disappeared along with my surroundings.

I opened my eyes. I was in Adrian's room. He was lying next to me.

"Good morning little dhamphir, did you have good dreams?" he asked smirking at me.

"Of course" I said stretching. Adrian laughed. I looked down at his wrists and saw the bruises again. I quickly looked away. I would start crying if I didn't. Adrian caught my gaze. He rolled down the sleeves of his shirt to cover the bruises. I walked over to the mirror. I looked like shit. I had two bite marks on my neck. Adrian walked over and placed his hand over the marks. I felt his magic run through me. Not as strong as Lisa's but it was there. When he removed his hand the marks were faded.

"Sorry it's the best I can do"

"Its fine" I turned and smiled at him. "I'm really so…"

"Don't apologize again little dhamphir. Just go get a shower, your hair looks like a haystack." I punched him in the arm and ran out the door when he started chasing me. He was chasing me down the hall when Dimitri walked out of his room and collided with me. It felt like I had run into a brick wall. I fell to the floor cursing.

"Damn!"

"No Dimitri", Adrian said laughing. I couldn't help but crack up too. Dimitri narrowed his gaze when he saw the faded bite marks on my neck and then walked off.

"Good morning to you too" I mumbled under my breath.

"I'll see you at breakfast" Adrian said and left me to get my shower.


End file.
